1. Field of the Invention
This application is a national stage filing under 35 U.S.C. .sctn.371 of PCT/BE96/00004 filed 16 Jan. 1996.
The present invention concerns a method for purifying gases which contain thermally decomposable components, whereby these thermally decomposable components are thermally decomposed.
2. Related Technology
By thermally decomposable components are mainly understood volatile organic components which usually give off an unpleasant smell. Such components are for example aromatic or aliphatic compounds.
Due to the decomposition, these decomposable components are decomposed in harmless end products.
In particular, the invention concerns a method for decomposing thermally decomposable components, in particular volatile organic components which are present in gases, whereby these gases are led through a heat exchange medium consisting of particles which resist the decomposition temperature, and whereby these gases are heated in said heat exchange medium up to the decomposition temperature of the decomposable components. The gases may be derived from the drying and/or burning of organic waste and may largely consist of steam.
In a known method of the above-mentioned type, the gases are carried downward by means of a stationary heat exchange medium consisting of ceramic rings, in which is erected an electrical heat resistor.
In this known method, the heat exchange medium is polluted relatively fast, so that it has to be replaced relatively quickly.
This known method cannot be used for damp gases.